Todo por un brazalete
by DolcePiano
Summary: El brazalete de Akane se perdió, ¿podrá Ranma recuperarlo? Una historia hecha por el día del amor y la amistad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para crear mi historia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

 **.**

.

 **Todo por un brazalete**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Capítulo Único)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y el día de San Valentín había llegado al fin. No importaba que todos dijeran que era un día para la amistad y festejar con los amigos. No, no lo era, San Calentín, dicho en jerga, era un día para las parejas enamoradas; un día en que los negocios de chocolates eran abarrotados por mujeres ansiosas de conseguir uno para sus novios; era un día en que los hoteles cobraban más de la cuenta porque sabían que iban a llenar las habitaciones una y otra vez. Era el día en que las tiendas de osos de felpa, globos en forma de corazón y tarjetas se venderían como pan caliente. Qué hermoso día para el negocio.

Entonces allí en el centro de Nerima se encontraba Ranma y Akane yendo ya a casa después de haber estado en la escuela. Todo aquel día había transcurrido con normalidad, aunque el muchacho se encontraba un poco, solo un poco más feliz que otros días ya que su prometida lo había despertado con un chocolate Fondan enterrado en su cabeza —es que como no despertaba y como había nevado prefirió golpearlo con el chocolate antes que lanzarle agua helada— que había comprado, sí, no lo había hecho con sus manos, sino que lo había comprado para él y eso lo hacía feliz. Además que no habían aparecido aquellas muchachas que lo perseguían sin cesar. Solo Kuno, pero con él era muy sencillo lidiar. Ya estaba cantando victoria, sin embargo, su mente las había convocado cual hechicero. La pelea se había armado como siempre, con una y otra intentando darle de comer como lo hicieron el año anterior. Solo que esta vez involucraron a Akane, que no quería ser involucrada, pero como el bocotas de su prometido había dicho que estaba lleno porque ya había comido chocolate, supusieron que había sido el de aquella chica. La hicieron enojar y discutir y entre los dimes y diretes, mientras bastones, bomboris, leotardos, palas y todo tipo de objetos volaban por los aires, la hicieron caer haciendo a Ranma enojar.

Ya después de reclamarle y verlo aún más enojado, entonces decidieron irse ya que así sabían que no podrían conseguir nada más. Qué más daba, dentro de ellas estaban enteradas dolorosamente que él prefería a Akane. Y últimamente, específicamente después de lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo, era más obvio que antes.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado viendo como ella se levantaba limpiando su abrigo y falda.

—Sí, solo fue una leve caída.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Estás toda rasguñada! —se arrodilló para ver sus pantimedias rasgadas.

—¡¿Dónde, dónde está?! —sin embargo, Akane no le había hecho caso y buscaba ansiosamente algo en su muñeca derecha.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ranma se levantó preocupado.

—¿Dónde, dónde?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Mi brazalete!

—¿Cuál brazalete?

—¡El que te enseñé esta mañana! —exclamó mientras se arrodillaba buscándolo.

Y en realidad, Ranma tenía escasos recuerdos de ello. Es que no le había prestado mucha atención porque el chocolate que estaba comiendo en ese momento estaba delicioso.

—¿Ah?

—Ayúdame a buscarlo, después de todo, esto es culpa tuya.

El chico obvió por completo el comentario ácido de Akane y decidió darle una mano.

.

.

—Ya déjalo —mencionó un Ranma cansado. Ya habían pasado dos horas buscando aquella joya.

—¡No! —contestó tercamente ella.

—Estoy cansado y tengo hambre, deberías ir tú también a casa a comer —puso sus manos en ambos hombros amablemente.

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! —exclamó zafándose y volviendo a su tarea.

—¡Ya déjalo, es un estúpido brazalete, puedes comprarte otro después! —qué significado tenía para que ella se aferrara tercamente a un objeto pequeño y casi sin valor.

Pero Ranma se equivocó en ese aspecto. El valor que poseía iba más allá del material del que estaba hecho. Era algo sentimental, era algo que su madre le había dado para que lo usara en un día especial. Entonces Akane ya se le había acercado.

—¡Estúpido!

Sintió el golpe en su mejilla derecha.

—¡Imbécil!

Y otro en la izquierda.

—¡Idiota!

En su mentón.

Luego escuchó un suspiro. Y también los golpes que le había dado no habían tenido la fuerza bruta a la que estaba acostumbrado normalmente. Levantó la mirada. Sus cabellos cortos cubrían sus ojos marrones, sus brazos descansaban a los costados de su cuerpo y sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente y temblaban tensándose.

—¿Akane? —murmuró con preocupación.

—¡Es tu culpa! —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio la espalda y salió corriendo rindiéndose finalmente.

De pronto sintió una profunda culpabilidad. Quiso ir tras ella, pero pensó que era mejor dejarla sola, así que solo la vio irse.

—Estúpida marimacho —susurró molesto.

.

.

.

—Akane, ¿dónde está Ranma? —cuestionó Nabiki que en ese momento llegaba con las cosas para la fiesta que iba a realizarse esa noche.

—Y yo qué sé —respondió una furibunda Akane.

Kasumi se acercó y comenzó a sacar la serpentina, globos y objetos decorativos de la bolsa muy alegremente

—Con el poco dinero que queda y a papá se le ocurre hacer estas cosas.

—No te preocupes demasiado —le comentó Kasumi—. Aunque sí me preocupa Ranma que todavía no llega, ¿por qué no lo vas a buscar, Akane?

La menor de las Tendo se levantó furiosamente de la mesa y se largó. Soun comenzó a llorar.

.

.

La fiesta por el día de San Valentín ya había comenzado. Aunque en realidad era una excusa ya que secretamente, las familias Saotome y Tendo la habían planeado en honor al segundo aniversario por el día del amor que sus hijos compartían. Por supuesto que todos se colaron en la celebración, alegando que no importaba ese compromiso porque no era seguro ni legal (según ellos), y porque obviamente querían pasar el día con el amor de sus vidas. Además que había mucha comida deliciosa que Kasumi había preparado pensando en todos.

Sin embargo, el festejado todavía no llegaba y Akane se encontraba afuera en una nube mezclada de furia y melancolía. Quería regresar a buscar su brazalete, pero estaba nevando. Y también, el odioso de su prometido seguro se había quedado por allí comiendo o quién sabe qué. Lo odió en ese instante. Nunca la entendía, la insultaba y era un completo insensible. A pesar de que ella no le había explicado la razón de porqué aquella pulsera tenía tanto valor sentimental. Pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría abiertamente. Suspiró, un viento helado sopló y el frió caló entre sus huesos. El último copo de nieve cayó en el estanque.

De pronto, percibió que la asían por detrás, dio un pequeño grito ahogado, pero ya la habían levantado llevándosela al tejado. Por fin se sintió liberada y lo vio ahí en frente suyo, con su pequeña nariz roja por el frío.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! —la había llevado ahí porque quizás no serían escuchados, pero se equivocó. Con los gritos de su hermosa prometida pues los oirían de todas formas, así que optó por cubrirle la boca con su mano.

—Shhh, no hagas bulla, boba —pero al percatarse lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y de cómo Ranma la sostenía de la cintura, no solo se callaron si no que se apartaron lo más posible el uno del otro totalmente sonrojados.

—¿Y qué quieres, por qué me trajiste hasta acá secretamente? —interrogó Akane. Seguía enojada y molesta. Le había dicho cosas que la hirieron.

—Te lo explicaré, pero antes respóndeme algo —ambos ya se habían relajado un poco y se habían acercado para seguir murmurándose entre sí—. ¿Por qué es tan importante esa pulsera? Podrías comprarte otra y listo.

—Si vas a venir con lo mismo, mejor lárgate y déjame sola —era un idiota, simplemente no entendía el significado de aquella joya.

—¡No lo haré! ¿No puedes responder si quiera? Nunca me dijiste nada sobre ella.

—¡Te la enseñé en la mañana!

—¡¿Y eso qué?! No significa nada, ¿qué valor tiene para ti? ¡Responde! —y ni siquiera quería decírselo, ¿acaso algún chico antes que él se la había dado? Su mente comenzó a andar a mil por hora imaginándose uno y mil escenarios posibles.

—¡Mi madre me la dio! ¿Estás contento ahora? ¡Y tú la perdiste!

—¡No fui yo!

—¡Fue tu culpa y de tus estúpidas prometidas!

—¡No son mis prometidas! ¡¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que seas tan torpe y que no sepas ponerte bien un estúpido brazalete?!

Ya todo se estaba volviendo a salir de control. Akane ya comenzaba a levantarse para golpearlo y mandarlo hasta el infinito así que sacó el objeto de su bolsillo a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Toma, niña boba! —entonces se la mostró.

El rostro de Akane se tranquilizó de repente. Era increíble cómo podía cambiar tan fácilmente su estado de ánimo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiró —¿Y eso?

—No sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar para recuperarla —miró hacia otro lado haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Siempre tenía que sacrificarse por ella y hacer cosas inimaginables.

La muchacha se la arrebató de las manos rápidamente observando detenidamente la prenda. Sí, era la misma, la joya de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de lapislázuli alrededor. Cerró los ojos —Gracias —murmuró.

Entonces ambos se sentaron por un instante cuando Akane rompió el silencio.

—Era un regalo de mi madre…

Ranma entonces escuchó atentamente. Y entendió todo. Su desesperación, su tristeza y su decepción. Y el golpe que le había propinado que no poseía su inmensa fuerza bruta.

—Ella me dijo que la usara en un día especial. ¿No es lindo? Quise ponérmelo hoy para ti —dicho lo último tapó su boca con ambas manos.

—¿Eh? —Ranma la observó con asombro. ¿Había escuchado bien o sus oídos lo traicionaron de manera horrorosa? Y él que no le había prestado la debida atención en la mañana. Aun cuando se había colocado una vincha del mismo color que la pulsera en el cabello y que se había puesto un poco de brillo labial—. Lo lamento.

—No te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? —expresó con algo de tristeza.

—Lo siento. Es que estaba muy contento con lo del chocolate y… —dijo con sinceridad

Entonces la expresión de Akane volvió a cambiar y sonrió.

—Lo lamento —volvió a repetir él.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Ya no importa.

Ranma observó el suelo avergonzado.

.

.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron nuevamente a caer. Ranma quiso levantarse para bajar, además hacía mucho frío, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo.

—Cuéntame cómo lo recuperaste.

—¿Akane?

—Quédate acá un poco más, ¿sí, Ranma? —pudieron oír la estruendosa bulla abajo—. Es que no quiero bajar todavía.

Él miró hacia abajo, alzó los hombros y volvió a sentarse a su lado —Solo diré que la pasé bien mal. No te diré lo demás.

El solo hecho de recordar que había sido besado por una señora regordeta que no se había bañado en meses era lo peor. Después de que Akane se había ido, él se levantó rápidamente y se quedó para seguir buscando el dichoso brazalete. Escudriñó en cada esquina, tomó «prestada» una lupa con ayuda de sus encantos de pelirroja porque no tenía dinero, luego hirvió agua (quién sabe de dónde rayos sacó la tetera); y buscó en cada rendija, incluso bajó a la alcantarilla y luego subió a toda velocidad porque una rata empezó a perseguirlo, además que el olor era insoportable, aunque antes se fijó que la pulsera no se encontraba allí. Un camión que pasó a toda velocidad lo mojó de pies a cabeza convirtiéndolo otra vez en la hermosa jovencita. Hirvió agua. Volvió a buscar, preguntó a cada persona que pasó por allí, un perro levantó su pata al verlo como un objeto ya que se encontraba demasiado concentrado y allí mismo lo orinó cual poste. Maldito animal. Ya vería después. Se tiró a la acera casi rendido y observó el poste de alumbrado público. Trepó igual que King Kong. Una descarga eléctrica lo hizo caer hacia el suelo con el rostro negro y todos, sí, todos los pelos de su cuerpo parados. Y entonces se apareció aquella señora de labios gruesos y contextura regordeta. Le había preguntado si se encontraba bien y acercó una de sus manos morenas para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Y ahí estaba.

El bendito brazalete.

En la mano de esa señora.

—¡Eso es mío! —había gritado a los cuatro vientos y se había levantado. E intentando arrancárselo como un orate, la señora, que en ese momento tenía más fuerza que él, escondió su mano detrás de su grueso cuerpo.

—¡Yo me lo encontré! ¡Me costó mucho sacarlo de esa ventana! —gritó también señalando el tercer piso de un edificio. Se forcejearon, hasta que la señora se percató que el chico que tenía en frente era joven, alto y atractivo. Sus ojos adquirieron forma de corazón y acercó sus labios al rostro de un descomputado Ranma que se echó para atrás como si fueran a asesinarlo. Jadeaba horrorizado.

—¡¿Q-q-qué cree que está haciendo?! —entonces preguntó. No quería ni imaginarse lo que esa persona quería hacer con él.

—Te lo daré si me das un beso francés —habló con su voz gruesa.

—¡¿Q-q-qué, quééééééé?! —exclamó asustadísimo. Obviamente quería de vuelta esa pulsera, Akane se pondría feliz, pero hacer eso era imposible.

—Está bien, está bien, un piquito —cerró sus pequeños ojos y juntó sus labios.

Ranma ya no hablaba, solo murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. ¿Haría algo así para verla contenta? Su orgullo no llegaba a tanto, era imposible, pobre de él.

—Bueno, un besito en la mejilla entonces y te lo devolveré —dicho eso volvió a acercársele.

Una lágrima salía del ojo del muchacho. ¿Dijo en la mejilla? Eso quizás era posible. Tal vez, sí, lo haría por ella, por Akane, por su prometida, porque no le gustaba verla triste. Maldito brazalete. ¿Por qué era tan importante un objeto así para Akane? ¿Por qué? La vida era tan injusta. Él sacrificándose de esa manera y la boba y bruta seguro ya se había olvidado del asunto. Sus piernas temblaron al levantarse.

—¡Tienes tres segundos más sino olvídate del brazalete! —levantó su grave y terrorífica voz.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —jadeaba el muchacho de la trenza. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió algo húmedo tocar su mejilla y escuchó la horrenda y escalofriante onomatopeya de un beso.

Con el cuerpo adolorido, tembloroso y sucio se dirigió a la casa Tendo. Felizmente un baño de media hora lo recompuso al instante.

.

.

—No me digas que tuviste que darle un beso a un dulce ancianito —dijo Akane queriéndose burlar de su prometido.

El cuerpo de Ranma se estremeció tanto que ella pudo percibirlo aun en la oscuridad.

—¿En serio, Ranma?

—¡Que no fue un viejo!

—¿Una anciana?

—¡No!

—¿Un travesti?

—¡Akane!

—¿Una señora?

Y Ranma se quedó callado y volteó su rostro. Entonces escuchó la risa de su prometida.

—¡No te burles! ¡Encima que lo hice por ti, niña boba!

Y la escuchó reír más fuerte.

—¡Eres una marimacho violenta con pechos bien planos y…! —volvió a girarse para encararla pero esta vez se vio callado por los labios de ella sobre la mitad de los suyos. Había fallado por milímetros. Su intención era besarlo en la mejilla pero Ranma se había volteado en solo segundos.

—¡Idiotaaa! —exclamó empujándolo hacia atrás—. ¡No se suponía que tenías que girarte!

Ranma no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirando cómo ella optaba por cubrir su cara avergonzada, aunque él también tenía el rostro caliente y rojo como un tomate. Sin pensarlo demasiado sus dedos tocaron ligeramente las mangas de su suéter de lana.

—¿Ra-Ranma? —murmuró viendo cómo el muchacho se acercaba torpemente hacia ella.

—¿Es esto… esto es…? —tartamudeaba nervioso, _¿es bueno para ti?_ —, yo… digo, ¿es bueno y…?

Entonces escucharon un ligero, un muy ligero sollozo. Y luego un «papá» y después un «vas a arruinarlo todo», seguido de un «qué idiotas».

Humo salió de sus orejas.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces acá, papá?! —gritó zarandeándolo del gi y completamente sonrojado.

—¡¿Por qué nos están espiando?! —expresó Akane del mismo modo.

—Ah, parece que ya se acabó la diversión —mencionó una parca Nabiki Tendo y guardando un objeto parecido a una grabadora en su bolsillo y bajó por la escalera.

Abajo se escuchó la risa nerviosa de Kasumi.

.

.

Al poco tiempo se vio a un par de jovencitos nerviosos, aún con sus trajes de graduación, firmando un papel dentro del municipio. Y unos padres detrás llorando de alegría.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por acá. Sí, sé que esta historia es cliché, corta y los adjetivos que quieran darle pero acá está. Un pequeño fic, regalo por el día de la amistad y el amor (aunque fue ayer).

Gracias por leer.

Ya saben que si les gustó (o si no), pueden darle click al botoncito de review ahí abajo.

Sophy :)


End file.
